Samewada - Drabbles
by GenyxJ
Summary: A friend of mine gave me a one word prompt list, and I am determined to write each one about Samekichi and Wadanohara. It may be cute, it may not be cute so beware. Contains spoilers.
1. Home

It was night, the moon full, casting its light on the sea. But there on the surface, stood a small girl with long braided hair. She stood there, a small smile plastered on her face as she gazed at the moon. In her hands, she held an ocarina, the ocarina she cared dearly for.

Blinking, the moon flashed bright. Opening her eyes, her smile was gone, surprised from the bright light that emitted from the moon. But looking at the horizon, she smiles. In front of her, was her familiar Samekichi. His appearance has changed slightly, but she could still recognize him.

Without a word, she started to walk towards him. Stopping in front of him, tears swelled in her eyes. Opening his arms, she entered them. With a warm loving hug, she started to cry tears of joy. "Its been such a long time.." She whispered. Pulling her close he responded, "sorry for the wait, but now I'm finally back home..."


	2. Fall

The small witch and her familiar Samekichi were walking towards Sea God Castle to see Tatsumiya. While walking, the small girl talked on and on about a small subject as the shark briefly listened to what she was saying. But not paying attention to where she was walking, she tripped and fell on her face. Hearing the loud thud, the shark looked behind him to see the girl on the ground.

Gasping, he rushed to her side on his knees. Sitting up, she held her face with tears in her eyes. "Are you alright Wadanohara?" Shaking her head, she looked up at her familiar. On her nose it was all red, luckily no scratches. "It hurts Samekichi." Sighing, he helped her up as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. We're almost there so Tatsumiya will be able to look at it okay?" With a small nod they continued their walk, but Wadanohara reached out and grabbed Samekichi's hand. Feeling her hand touch his, he looked down at her. "I don't want to fall again.." She whispered. Shaking his head, he looked up with a small smile on his face. Tightening the grip on her hand he said, "You'll be okay."


	3. Nervous

Staring up at the sky I feel my heart beat faster and faster with each passing moment. I was with Wadanohara, looking at the stars with her. The reason why I brought us here was because I wanted to give her a gift. An ocarina I ordered from Nekoyama. I've wanted to get her a gift for a while, but I really didn't have an idea of what to give her. But with the help of Irena, I was able to pick out this ocarina for her.

Although, I'm just really nervous if she'll like the gift or not. Wadanohara is a sweet girl I know, but what if she truly doesn't like the gift. Glancing at her beside me, her eyes were locked on the stars and moon, truly mesmerized by them. Gulping, I stutter her name. "W-Wadanohara.." With her eyes flickering from the sky to me, my pulse speeds up even more.

Taking a deep breath, I pull out the small bag from my pocket and hold it out to her. "I got you something." Looking away with the blood rushing to my face, I feel the small weight of the ocarina leave my hand. Looking at her, she pulls the ocarina out. Holding my breath, I wait for her reaction. Lifting her head and staring at me, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Samekichi, I love it!" She held the ocarina close to her chest. I guess she really does like it. Smiling, a laugh a little. "I'm glad you like it, take care of it alright?" "I will." I'm glad that she likes the gift, but for some reason I still feel nervous...


	4. Stare

Wadanohara and all her familiar were spending their time at Sea God Castle. After chatting with Sal, Wadanoahara leaves to go talk to Tatsumiya. Her shark familiar took note that the dolphin was looking at Wadanohara for longer than he should be. He was staring to be specific. Feeling uneasy, the shark walked over to the small witch and glared at the dolphin from afar. Startled, the dolphin quickly looked away and left the room. Sighing in relief, Samekichi turned his attention to the conversation the two girls were having.

A little while later, Samekichi noticed that once again the dolphin was staring at Wadanohara. What was his problem? Annoyed, the shark walked over to the dolphin. Noticing the shark, he tried to run away but Samekichi grabbed him. "Hey." Turning around, the dolphin met the dark glare of the shark. "Stop starting at Wadanohara. If I catch you staring at her again I'll break you, got it?" Nodding, the dolphin quickly fled from the presence of the shark. Satisfied with the outcome of things, the shark headed back to the group waiting for him.


	5. Baby

It's been a few years when Wadanohara and I got married. We had a happy life together, we thought it couldn't get any better. That was until our small baby boy was born. One day, Wadanohara came up to me and said she was pregnant. I was filled with glee, although I could never see myself as a father, having a son with the love of my life was amazing. When he was born, he looked a lot like his mother. Small strands of brown hair and grey eyes.

I wondered what life would be like when we brought him home. And of course, when we did bring him home, it was chaos. Neither of us new how to take care of a baby, we tried to get advice from friends but we didn't know how to apply it to what situation. Changing his diaper, we would work together to do it. Mostly because I would quit halfway through the process. But over time, we got used to it, it was smooth waters from then on. As our baby boy grew, our happiness grew as well.


	6. Expire

Grasping one of the bars of the cell, I look at the wounded and bloodied shark laid on the floor. He's been here for a long time, but he never did give in to the red sea. That's saddening, because then soon his life wound expire. Multiple times I tried to convince him, but he would say nothing. I starting to give up hope that he'd give in to the red sea. He was fun to be with at first, but over time it got boring.

One day, he stopped responding to me completely. He wouldn't whisper my name, he wouldn't say anything. He would just look at me with cold dead eyes, yet he breathes. Pushing the door open, I walk towards him. Bending down in front of him, I stare. He didn't move his head to look at me. So his life would be expiring soon. Sighing, I stand up and just look at him.

There was nothing I could do to save him. But then an idea popped into my head. What if when his life expires, the red sea takes over him, and I could use a spell to bring him back to life. Smiling, I walk out the cell and close the door. Staring through the bars I say, "just expire Samekichi, and then you'll be happy". With that, I skip my way to see Sal.


	7. Misguided

She was a sweet and caring girl, she had a smile that could light up the town, a laugh that sounded like wedding bells. Her name was Wadanohara, she was the girl I fell in love with from day one. I cared for her so much, but I had to protect her in a way that would hurt her.

I seen her shed tears for my sake, even after all the horrible things I've said and done to her. She would ask me why, again and again but I couldn't tell. It was all for her sake, for her protection. But in the end, it was all for naught.

I was weak and bleeding, on the ground staring at her from afar. She walked towards _him_, she was trusting him. I wanted to yell, but my throat was dry and my voice was hoarse. I only managed to say her name, as she turned around he took the chance and took over her mind.

I blacked out when I heard her screaming, sobbing and plea's. When I awoke, I was in so much pain. When I looked up, my heart stopped. She was misguided, corrupted. She was no longer the Wadanohara I loved and cared for. With those eyes red as blood, I knew she was gone.

From that day on, I was in despair. She would visit me everyday, heal my wounds. But that did nothing for me, I would still feel pain every time I looked at her. Such a sweet girl was misguided, because I failed to protect her.


	8. Red

Red is the only color I've been able see. Red has taken over the blue sea in which I lived in. Red also drips down my face, my blood from the wounds on my body. I hate this color, even if it's the only thing I can ever see. Especially _her_ eyes. Long gone are those soft grey eyes, now replaced with a bright crimson red. This girl looks like the sweet one I knew before, but she is a completely different person.

She would come to visit me in this cell almost everyday, she would even heal my wounds. She would go on and on about some nonsense thing, other times she would try to convince me to give in to the red sea. But even if she would bat her eyes at me, it had no effect on me. I've lost all hope for myself, but I would never give in to the red sea. As I close my eyes, I still see red. I'm so tired, I don't want to see red anymore. Sighing, I let darkness take me over.


	9. Betray

Walking down the corridor, the small witch clutches the staff in her hands. Her hands were shaking, she was afraid of what she was going to see when she reaches her destination. Taking a deep breath she rushes ahead, but stops in her tracks when she see's both Samekichi and Sal. They were standing so close to each other. Taking one step forward, she speaks. "Samekichi.."

Moving his head slightly to the side, he turns around. He let his head hang, preventing his eyes from being seen. "S-Samekichi, why are you.." Smirking, he looks up at her. Gasping, the small witch notices his eyes are no longer blue, but crimson red. Shaking, she holds on to the staff even tighter. "S..Samekichi.. y-your eyes.."

Taking a step forward, he tilts his head to the side. "Oh Wadanohara, I just couldn't handle the pain anymore. So, I joined my other half Sal with the red sea. It's not all that bad, you should join us!" Walking towards her, she trembles under his shadow. Taking the staff from her hands and dropping it on the floor, he holds her hands. "Wadanohara, won't you join us? Just trust me."

Tears formed in her eyes, shaking her head and pulling away she whispered, "N-no, I can't." Frowning, Samekichi grabbed her and pulled her closer. "But Wadanohara, we would have so much fun if you did!" Pulling her towards Sal, she tried to escape his grasp but it was no use. The small witch has been betrayed by her own familiar, and all was crashing down.


	10. Rose

Walking along the dirt path, Wadanohara and her familiars were on the search for flowers. Irena once again asked Wadanohara for this favor, to pick her flowers. As Memoca and Dolpi were ahead picking multiple flowers, Samekichi was trailing behind. Glancing to his side, he notices a bush in the distance that had flowers that stood out. Looking ahead and making sure no one was looking, he walked to that particular bush.

When he got there, he took note that these flowers were roses. It was a vibrant red color, plucking one he took a sniff. It had a nice sent to it. Flinching when he heard his name being called, he carefully put the rose in his pocket. Returning to them, he got an earful from Memoca.

Once they picked the needed amount of flowers, they sailed back home. Stepping out onto the deck, Samekichi see's Wadanohara alone leaning on the edge. Walking over to her, he started small talk. Putting his hands into his pockets, he felt the rose. Pulling it out, he glanced at Wadanohara as she talked.

Holding the rose out in front of her, she stopped talking and took it from him. With a sideways glance from her, he seen the small smile on her face. "Thank you", she said. Looking away, he rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled a soft 'you're welcome'.


	11. Marriage

Standing in the middle of the room, was a girl with long curly brown hair rippling down her back. She wore a beautiful wedding dress, with a big bow attached to her lower back. Although she looked beautiful, she was anxious. Playing with her hands, her eyes darted around the room. Her heart was practically thumping loud, as if trying to jump out her chest.

It was her wedding day, the day she was going to be the wife of the person she'd always love. She was happy but uneasy with the thoughts of messing up. But hearing the door open, she turned to meet her familiar Memoca. Just by seeing her she was able to calm down a little. Walking towards her, Memoca handed her the bouquet of red roses.

"Are you ready Wada?" her familiar asked, taking a deep breath she nodded. "Yes." Smiling they both walked out into a hall, standing in the middle was Fukami. He would be the one to walk her down the isle. Behind her was everyone that would follow behind. Hearing the music start, she linked arms with Fukami and stepped out onto the isle.

Taking a quick look around the room, everyone was there with warm smiles. She was relieved, all uneasiness leaving her. Looking forward she sees her soon-to-be husband, Samekichi. Locking eyes, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

Reaching the platform, she held hands with him. Princess Uomi was there, but Jiya was the one who said the lines from the bible. With the rings now on their fingers, Jiya concludes with "you may now kiss the bride." Putting his hand on her hip, Samekichi pulls Wadanohara close and kisses her softly as everyone cheers.

A bit later, they all gathered together for the cake cutting. With a slice on their plate and pictures being taken, Wada swiftly shoves the cake in into Samekichis face making everyone burst into laughter. Whipping his face off, he puts some on her face as well. Giggling she grabs a napkin and cleans up both of their faces. They were both happy, just by the fact that they will always be together forever.


	12. Tipsy

Opening and closing the door, Samekichi and Wadanohara entered the house. They returned from a celebration in Sea God Palace. The reason why they left was because someone switched Samekichi's drink with alcohol. Thus, Samekichi is now tipsy leaning on Wada's shoulder but putting most of his weight on his feet.

Guiding him up the stairs, Wada stripped him from his jacket and shoes before putting him in his bed. Quickly running down the stairs and filling a cup of water, she hurried back up the stairs to let him drink it. Emptying the cup in seconds he laid down in an uncomfortable position with his head propped up. Of course she didn't want him to throw up and drown in it.

Sitting by him and holding his hand, she hummed a tune trying to make him fall asleep. Glancing at her with his heavy eyes, he muttered "Wadanohara.." Stoppin from humming, she looked at him with a smile. "Yes Samekichi?" Smiling he said, "have I ever told you that you're so cute." Altough his words were slurred, she understood him and blushed. "Thank you."

Looked down at their intertwined hands, she smiled. Yawning he closed his eyes, holding her hand just a little tighter. "Good night Wadanohara...I love you.." Her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. Looking at his sleeping face, her own was flushed red. Smiling she whispered, "I love you too, Samekichi."


	13. Snow

Tugging on my scarf I stare out at the horizon. In was winter so it would be very cold. Looking to the side, Wadanohara too was staring out. I couldn't help but wonder if she really was warm enough in just a jacket. Currently we're sailing back home, after finishing an errand for Irena _again_. Sighing I shift the weight on my feet, there was nothing else to do but wait till we got back.

From the corner of my eye, I see a puff of white falling from the sky. Looking up, I see snow coming from the clouds above. Looking over at Wadanohara, she sticks out her hand and looks at me. "Samekichi, it's snowing!" Her nose was pink from the cold, but she was smiling wide. "I'm guessing this is your first time seeing snow..?" Nodding she looked back up towards the sky.

Feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks, he looked away from her. "The snows pretty.." "Mhm" We were quite for a bit, but then I jumped when I heard her sneeze. "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah, just a little cold he he." Shaking my head I pull off scarf and wrap it around Wadanohara. "Please take care of yourself better, its cold." "Y-yeah" Adjusting the scarf herself, she looked back up not making eye-contact with me. The scarf was a little big, going up to her nose but she didn't seem to mind.


End file.
